(Almost) Perfect Life
by Miss Lily Michaels
Summary: "His life was perfect to say the least.He had everything a man could ask for, a loving, wonderful, and devoted wife, and a brilliant, genius son.He could not ask for more because he had everything.Life was so generous to him but perhaps it was too generous and boring.Pretty soon though it would all go downhill." Never take things for granted because they will disappear. SasxFemNaru


Hi everyone, I know it's been a long time since I've written anything worthy of being read by others and while I do have reasons for them in the end they still are excuses for not finishing a story once it has already been told. Last year I lost my father to lung cancer and I also had a 5 month old niece die as a result of being born with a genetic defect. Just when I thought my life had turned around after I met an amazing guy I was soon crushed when I found out that he just wanted the physical aspects of a relationship rather than the emotional parts. I know these are all excuses but I hope that you guys can empathize with what I have gone through.

I want to start on a new page, which also means starting a new story. I will be updating the one that been on hiatus for a while as well but for now I wanted to write a piece that was more reflective of sad events as in life there will be ups and downs so we must accept the sad and happy parts of life in order to truly embrace it.

* * *

His life was perfect to say the least. He had everything a man could ask for, a loving, wonderful, and devoted wife, and a brilliant, genius son who despite being only 20 years old was going to graduate from Yale with a Masters in Business Management within a few months. His wife, Naru and his son, Ryuu were a part of his perfect life. He could not ask for more because he had everything. He was wealthy and had very little worries. You may think that he would start talking about how his job is like a life sucking leech which would ruin the beautiful painting he just drew for you but it didn't. In fact, Uchiha Corporation was so prosperous he did not even need to go to work every day. He left most matters to his brother, Itachi, who enjoyed expanding and working at the company where they were the co-presidents. Anything else that could reasonably be resolved was done by Kakashi Hayate, his eyes and ears in the company. Life was so generous to him but perhaps it was too generous and boring. Pretty soon though it would all go downhill.

It all started one Monday morning; he got a call from Itachi saying that he needed Sasuke at the company to sign some documents. Apparently he wanted to expand Uchiha Corp. to Australia and he needed Sasuke's signature to approve of the new branch that would be opened there. He stopped at the curb next to the sign that stated: Valet parking and he tossed the keys to the valet and nonchalantly entered the 93 story building. The top floor was where his office as well Itachi's office was. As soon as he got off the elevator he turned right, the side where Itachi's office was, and was about to just walk into his office when a voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot let you in without asking Mr. Uchiha first." He looked at the receptionist and he was taken aback, she was breath-taking and beautiful. She had a slender body, pink hair that was neatly tied up and dazzling emerald eyes that drew me in. Wait what was he doing? Was he attracted to this woman that he had just met? A cough brought him out of my thoughts.

"It's fine Sakura my brother is the exception, he can come in at anytime." Suddenly her poised and calm face turned a bright shade of pink and she looked a bit panicked.

"Your brother?" She rose from behind the desk and walked out to bow to us. "I'm so sorry sir. I won't make that mistake again." She looked up for a bit, blushed again when she looked at me and lowered her head again.

"Come Sasuke the papers are on my desk." He let out a small chuckle and followed his brother into his office.

"So who's that pretty girl? Is she your new secretary?" He asked as he quickly scribbled his signature on the documents after giving them a quick glance.

"Yes, Ino went on maternity leave, she had a baby girl by the way, and before she left she recommended Sakura. I think I'm already starting to regret taking her suggestion. You aren't seriously checking her out are you?" He stopped signing for a bit, he had been caught, and what made it worst was that it just hit him that he was happy married. Why was he looking at this young woman when he had a wife and son?

"I was just curious about her that's all." He continued to sign papers until he reached the final page and handed the documents back. His brother had a raised eyebrow at him.

"Is that right? It seems to me that you're interested in her." Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Who do you think I am? I'm not going be led around by someone like her." Itachi raised both his hands.

"Whatever you say brother but don't forget you're happily married with a kid. I'm not saying this for Naru's sake but for my nephew, don't ruin your marriage it'll scar him for life."

"Alright I get it." He mentally waved away whatever he was saying and left without another word. As he exited the office he closed the door behind him and took a quick glance at his secretary. She was still blushing and as she as she noticed his presence she stood up and bowed again.

"I truly apologize for the mistake I made earlier." He smiled at her he wasn't sure what it was about her that attracted him. Was it because he had seen Naru for the last 23 years so often that he hadn't noticed that Naru had grown older and wearier in comparison to Sakura?

"You know how you could make it up to me? Have dinner with me tonight. I'll pick you up here at 5." He left and without even looking he could tell that she was in awe. As he walked out of the building his Ferrari was already ready to go but he didn't drive away just yet. He was still deep in my thoughts. What in the world was he doing? He just asked out someone when he as married and happily married at that. He wanted to hit myself for my stupidity but suddenly he felt his phone ringing. The caller ID was a wedding picture of his wife and himself. He hesitantly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning dear. I'm at the supermarket now buying food to make dinner. Ryuu said he wanted to eat ramen tonight but I know you don't like it so is there something else you want me to make for you?" His throat went dry, his wife had no idea he just asked another woman out for dinner.

"It's alright I'll have dinner with Itachi we need to talk about some things that came up anyways." He stopped breathing would she believe his lie?

"Okay then enjoy your dinner. I'll see you when you get home. Good-bye I love you." He hung up without replying. He rested my head against the wheel of the car._ 'I'm a horrible human being I lied to my wife and used my brother in the lie. Hopefully Naru won't ask Itachi about the dinner later and if she does I'll tell her I decided to have dinner on my own. Wait was I already making excuses in order to defend myself? Damn it what was I getting myself into?'_

From inside the building Sakura was speedily typing taking utmost care not to make a mistake but it was quite difficult to as a million thoughts were running through her head._ 'I can't believe he asked me out me of all people. Doesn't he already have a wife? She paused from her work for a bit and massaged her temples. Isn't this what I want though?'_

Flashback… 2 weeks ago…

" I'll take a cup of green tea please." The barista quickly began to brew the drink. "Hey Sakura how's it going?" Ino took the open seat inside the coffee house next to her best friend.

"I'm fine and how's the baby?"

"A pain I can't wait for her to get the hell out of me." The waitress set the cup of tea on the table as Ino quickly thanked her and took a sip. "The doctors say I won't be due for another month but I have a feeling she'll be coming along soon. So why'd invite me to have coffee with you today?"

"Well I was hoping you could do me a favor." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"While carrying this baby? I doubt I could do much but shoot."

"Are you going on maturity leave soon?"

"End of this week as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?"

"I was kind of hoping that you could maybe recommend me to take over job while you're away on maternity leave."

"Sure I don't mind recommending you but you as a secretary? I'm not saying that you're incapable but don't you have a job at a law firm?"

"Well yes, but I want to have other job experiences to put on my resume."

"So the fact that I work for the one of the Uchiha brothers doesn't have anything to do it right?" Sakura blushed lightly.

"You saw through me. I really want to meet Sasuke Uchiha. I've been dying to him ever since I saw his picture in Forbes magazine he's smart, talented, and capable."

"You also forgot married dear."

"I don't want to date him I just want to meet him. Please Ino do this for me?" Ino sighed as she set her tea down.

"Okay but promise me you won't go after him. He's happily married and he has a son."

"I know I promise I won't go after him."

Back to present…

As the clock struck 5 Sakura Haruno packed up her things and left the Uchiha building. She took a step outside and was surprised to see a red Ferrari parked near the entrance with the handsome younger Uchiha standing outside the car as he opened the car door for her to sit. "You're late miss." '_What should I do? Technically I wouldn't be breaking my promise to Ino because I'm not going after him he's the one that's asking me out.'_ Without another thought she got into the car and felt the wind brush her hair as the door closed. "We have reservations at 7."

"But it's only a few minutes past 5."

"I know." He quickly took off in the direction of a boutique. Once there they first entered the clothing boutique where Sasuke promptly had the saleswoman find a suitable dress for his date. While she was trying on the dress he went next door to the jewelry boutique to find a set matching set of earrings and a necklace. When he returned he was astonished to see his date dressed in a long tight fitting red dress with a deep v and a long slit on the right side of her leg.

He took her hand and led her to another boutique for hair and make-up. As she spent time there he walked passed a few boutiques until he saw one that sold shoes. Without hesitation he bought the pair that was being show on display. It would complement the red dress perfectly.

He handed the accessories and heels to the hairdresser to help Sakura put them on as she gasped out loud. "This is really too much I can't take all of these things."

"Let's go our reservation is in 15 minutes." He took her hand again and walked with her past a few more boutiques and when they passed a corner there was a beautiful restaurant. Sakura stopped to stare in awe for a while before she saw a waiter approach them.

"Mr. Uchiha your table is ready, please follow me." The two followed the waiter inside the restaurant that was adorned with decorations. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, expensive paintings decorated the walls, the tables were covered with antique lace, and the floor was made of a high grade marble. There was no doubt this place was high class. As she glanced around Sakura was able to recognized a few CEO's and members of the diet*. The waiter led them outside again into a beautiful garden where only one table for two stood near a crystal fountain.

Why is he being so nice to me? Although she was thinking this deep down inside everything that he was doing was making her incredibly happy. Perhaps she had a chance with him. She took her seat as quietly thanking the waiter for pulling out her seat for her.

"Please feel free to time your time and when you are ready to order please let me know." The waiter bowed and left the two alone. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"I think I want the lobster with the almas caviar** and Italian truffle** what about you?" '_How should I respond?'_

"Mr. Uchiha."

"Please Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san, why did you invite me to dinner?" He was expecting this but he still couldn't find the right words to use to answer.

"I'm not sure myself. There's something about you that's different from other woman. Actually you remind me of someone."

"Who?" Sasuke froze he was thinking of his wife.

"Just someone I knew back then."

"But I still don't understand."

"Quite honestly I'm attracted to you so let's leave it at that. Are you ready to order?" A smile graced her features as she nodded. He motioned for the waiter to come and take their orders. "Also bring out a bottle of the 1811 Chateau d'Yquem**."

"Your meal shall arrive shortly." The rest of the evening was spent talking about their lives, their interests, Sasuke special care not to mention his wife and child, and Sakura tried not to reveal that she was more than qualified for her job. They only talked talking for a bit when the waiter came back with their food but soon after they resumed their conversation. After dinner Sasuke drove her home, it was a humble dwelling and as he walked her to her doorstep he wasn't sure what to do.

"Thank-you for tonight I had a lovely time." Sakura was about to say good-bye when she saw him inch closer to her and closed the distance between them. He kissed her softly and withdrew after a few minutes.

"Good night." He left her standing on her front porch with her face as red as a tomato and her heart racing. Sasuke began his drive home in silence; he didn't turn on the radio to listen to music or the radio he just drove. By the time he got home it was already past ten. His wife would probably still be awake. '_I just cheated on her how can I face her?'_ Sasuke slowly walked into his mansion and quietly walked through the halls past the living room and when he approached the kitchen he saw the light still on. He peaked into the kitchen and saw his wife sitting at the table with her laptop open and her eyes scanning the screen. She paused to look up and smile when she saw her husband.

"Welcome home dear how was dinner with Itachi?"

"It was alright." Without another word he walked upstairs and closed the bedroom door behind him._ 'Why was it so easy to lie to her? Why didn't I feel guilty when I had just lied to her?'_ Then it hit him he no longer loved his wife of almost 23 years. He did love her once but his love for her diminished as time went by. So for the next few months Sasuke continued to see Sakura and their relationship was progressing but he had yet to tell her that he was married. So one day while they were at her house making dinner together he gathered the courage to tell her. "Sakura there's something I've been meaning to tell you." She stopped chopping the vegetables.

"Is it that you're married?" She had known all along he just didn't know that she knew.

"Yes, but I'm planning on getting a divorce." She looked up.

"Are you serious?" Her heart stopped to wait for his response.

"Yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not with a woman don't love anymore."

"Sasuke." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He returned her kiss and picked her up and led her to the bedroom where he closed the door behind him.

He didn't return until the very late into the night. As he entered the mansion the grandfather clock read 2 AM and when he passed the kitchen he saw his wife waiting for him at the dinner table.

"Sasuke there's something I need to tell you."

"There's something I need to tell you first." Before I lose the confidence to say this. "I want a divorce." He could see the color disappear from his wife's face. Before she could react his statement he placed the divorce documents on the table. "You can have anything you want, just sign it." She was still too shocked to say anything. All her senses seemed to have disappeared with the usage of that single word, divorce. Finally she was able to pull herself together.

"What did I do wrong?" It wasn't suppose to be this hard. She was suppose to curse him and hate him but she's still holding onto the hope there is something that can be done to change his mind.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"I don't understand. Sasuke, we've been married for 23 years, we have a son. Doesn't that mean anything to you?

"Like I said I'm in love with someone else. Have the papers signed by morning I'll come by to pick them up." He started to leave before feeling his arm being pulled.

"Sasuke please don't do this." He harshly pulled his arm free.

"Good-bye." She tried to chase after him but tripped over one of the chairs in the kitchen. He continued to walk towards the door not looking back even once.

Ironically it was a beautiful Thursday morning. The sun was out bright and early. If Sasuke didn't know any better today would have been a perfect day. But he knew all too well that it wouldn't be.

He entered his home carefully turning the key as too not make too much noise. It's not like I'm breaking in, why am I being so quiet? He walked past the staircase and found himself standing in front of the kitchen entrance where his wife, or soon to be ex-wife, was still in the kitchen although she was sitting on a chair rather than being on the floor. The papers were still on the table, exactly where he left them, untouched. "Why didn't you sign them?" She didn't respond. He took a long look at her and saw the weariness of his demand had taken a toll on her. Her skin was pale and she looked like she hadn't slept the entire night. Her eyes were bloodshot, probably from crying, and new wrinkles on formed on her once perfect complexion.

"Three weeks." For a second he was surprised that she didn't notice him examining her so closely, then confusion hit him.

"What?"

"I'll sign the papers in three weeks. Ryuu has his finals coming up I don't want this divorce to distract him from his studies."

"Fair enough. I'll move out in the time being then."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"You will stay here. If you want me to sign these papers then you will stay here so Ryuu will not suspect anything."

"You're kidding right? Are you doing this to spite me?" She got up from the table and stood in front him. Her eyes looked so lifeless and sad as she tried to hold her ground.

"I will sign the papers. You have my word, but in exchange I want three weeks. Not just for our son's sake but for my sake as well. I want to try to change your mind." He let out a cold chuckle.

"Do you really think you can change my mind?"

"I did it once didn't I?" Flashbacks of when they first started dating ran through his mind. The sweet memories he had had with her that were forgotten for so long were dusted off.

"Fine. Three weeks." She smiled lightly and went to grab her apron.

"Sit I'm making you breakfast."

For the next two and a half weeks Naru would make him all his favorite meals. Send him love notes when he was working at his office and even found a bottle of wine that he had been trying to hunt down for the last few years. She was doing everything for him and while he didn't want to admit out loud that it was wavering his mind, it slowly was beginning to. When Sakura learned what Naru was doing she simply laughed.

"That's so pathetic. She's only doing this to try to make you change your mind. You should've just pushed for her to sign the divorce papers." Sasuke was about to defend his wife when he stopped himself. Why would he defend her? He was going to divorce her and marry this woman so why did that thought even enter his mind? As Sakura continued to talk about how her day went Sasuke seemed to have slipped into a trance, while being aware and unaware at the same time. He was so confidant of his feelings three weeks ago what had happened? He returned to his home at 6 PM in time for another home cooked meal. However when he opened the door he didn't smell the aroma of a freshly made meal that he had grown so used to in the past few weeks. He walked into the kitchen and saw ingredients laid out on the counter top but he didn't see his wife. As he walked towards the other side of the counter he dropped everything he was holding. His wife was on the lying on the ground seemingly lifeless.

When she awoke she found herself in an unfamiliar bed. Sitting in a chair by her side was her husband who had fallen asleep while waiting for her to wake up. She shook him lightly. "Sasuke." He instantly woke up.

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Just feeling a bit tired." She suddenly sat up very quickly. "Oh no your dinner I was suppose to make chicken cacciatore today." A wave of guilt consumed him. She fainted from exhaustion and her first concern was his dinner.

"Don't worry about it."

"But I only have a few days left until the deadline."

"Really it's fine." At that moment two people entered the room with flowers and food.

"Mom are you okay?" Her son put down the things he was holding before giving his mother a hug.

"I'm fine dear, just overworked myself a bit is all. You didn't need to come visit me you should be focusing on your finals."

"Don't worry mom. I set the curve no need to worry about my schoolwork. Just focus on resting."

"Cocky just like your uncle." Everyone in the room started laughing.

"I resent that."

"Sorry for worrying you too Itachi."

"Don't think of it like that Naru you're family."

"But still I took you away from work."

"I won't be crying for not making those extra millions I'll still have time for that later."

"Time huh?" A sad smile gently appeared on her tan face going unnoticed by everyone except Sasuke.

"Speaking of time it's getting late we should let you rest. Come on Ryuu I'll get you back to Yale. I'll see you at the office Sasuke." Itachi and Ryuu left the room leaving an intimidating silence between the husband and wife.

"I..." they both began. "I'm sorry you first Naru."

"No go ahead."

"There was something that you wanted to tell me that night I asked you sign the papers. But you never told me what it was." She tensed up a bit before smiling.

"It's nothing important." He wanted to know why she didn't tell him what it was and why she was showing him a fake smile, but he let it go. There was something he needed to do.

"Visiting hours are over but I'll be back tomorrow morning." He got up and was about to leave before returning to her bedside and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you wake up."

"Bye, I love you." He left the room without responding to her. A steak of red slipped past cars as Sasuke raced to Sakura's before he could change his mind. He entered the home without knocking and surprised the young woman sitting on her sofa.

"Sasuke what is it?"

"I'm not going to divorce her."

"What?"

"I still love my wife. I took her for granted and these past few weeks made me realize that I was still in love with her."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME YOU'RE STILL GOING BACK TO HER? I WENT THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF GETTING THAT SECRETARY JOB JUST TO MEET YOU. EVERYTHING I DID WAS FOR YOU! WHY? I'M YOUNGER AND MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN HER SO WHY ARE YOU CHOOSING HER? He was almost shocked everything suddenly made sense again.

"She's my wife I made vows to her that I wanted to break, but now I realize that I made those vows in the first place for a reason. It's so that I won't go back on them. Sakura I'm sorry for everything but I want to go back to my wife if she will take me back." He started to leave before feeling Sakura hold a death grip around his waist.

"Sasuke please don't go. You said you love me. Why aren't you staying with me?" As gently as he could Sasuke freed himself from her grip.

"My wife loves me for who I am not what I am. You only love me because I'm a billionaire." He started to leave again.

"Wait where are you going?"

"Home."

He woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. As if a heavy burden was placed off his shoulders. He would see his wife soon and the thought of her filled him with happiness. He quickly got dressed and headed to the hospital, only stopping by the gift shop for a bit to buy the biggest bouquet they had. As he headed towards his wife's room. She looked so peaceful sleeping there quietly. He shook her lightly to wake her up but she remained asleep. "Naru wake up." He touched her hand but it was cold. "Naru?" He shook her harder but she still refused to wake up. "Doctor there's something wrong with my wife!" A doctor rushed in to check on her but after trying to feel her pulse he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, but your wife has passed away."

"What kind of doctors does this damn hospital have? She only fainted from exhaustion how could she be dead?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer I'm terribly sorry."

"You need one hell of a better answer than I'm sorry. I will ensure that this hospital be held responsible for this."

"Sasuke that's enough." He turned around and saw a blond haired woman with an enormous bust peaking through her coat in the room. "Leave the room doctor."

"I'll report to you later Tsunade-sama."

"What kind of hospital are you running Tsunade? How could you let Naru die?" Tsunade sighed deeply.

"She told me about the divorce." Sasuke froze.

"That has nothing to do with this. She didn't die from that." He tried to reassure himself.

"No she didn't. But can you really say that you're not partly responsible for her death?"

"What aren't you telling me Tsunade? Why did she die?" She sighed again and pulled out a few papers from her lab coat. "This is explain everything." He grabbed the papers from her hand and immediately recognized his wife's handwriting.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_By the time you get this I will be dead. I'm sorry I lied to you last night. There was something important I needed to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to tell you in person. A few months ago I was diagnosed with stage IV pancreatic cancer. I looked into treatments but the cancer had progressed too far for any treatment to be effective. Tsunade told me that I had less that a month to live and I truly didn't know what to do._

_I wanted to tell you but I was afraid. I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me and that I was lying about the cancer so you wouldn't want to divorce me. I spent an entire night thinking about it and I didn't want you to hate me for the remainder of my time I wanted you to love me again. That's why I asked for three weeks. I wanted a chance to have to love me again and I know it's selfish but I just wanted for you to love me once again._

_You won't be needing the divorce papers anymore but I signed them anyways as I promised. Please just make sure our son doesn't know about it. He believes that his parents love each, don't make him hate you for something can be avoided. Speaking of Ryuu, promise me you'll look after him. He's still young and he still has a lot to learn. Love him even more in my place and when it's time for him to get married tell him to make sure it's to someone he truly loves. So he won't make the mistake you made only to realize it so many years later._

_Honestly I thought I would hate you. But I can't because I'm still in love with you. My feelings for you have never changed. I will always love you no matter where I am, even if you love another woman I will be praying for your happiness. Thank-you for past few weeks. They truly have been the happiness moments in my life and I can't ask for anything more. Thank-you for everything Sasuke._

_With all my love,_

_Naru Uzumaki_

His hands shook as he finished reading the last word of the letter, Uzumaki. Tears rolled down his face as they hit the letter and the signed divorce papers in his hand. He felt something heavy weighing down on his chest and the pain was unbearable. Sadness and guilt washed over his insides and he struggled to stay standing. With his hands still shaking he brushed his fingers through her hair and traced the shape of her face with his fingertip. He leaned in and place a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. "I'm so sorry Naru, I love you too.

* * *

Author's note: In life we often take things for granted. Our family, our friends, and one day they will no longer be there. Every relationship has it's ups and downs. Fights with parents, quarrels with siblings, disagreement with friends, but in the end we still the love the people we fight with and it's important to let them know before it's too late. Life is short and you never know when it will be take away. So never take anyone for granted because by the time you want redemption it may be too late.

On a lighter note I hope everyone liked this short story. I was truly inspired by something I read on Facebook and I wish I still had the link to give the credits. Reviews will be greatly appreciated as well as constructive criticism. Please be on the look out for another short story or update from my story Second Chance sometime soon. Thank-you for taking the time to read this.

*Japanese bicameral legislature

** Expensive food only rich people can afford


End file.
